


Caught Peeking Out The Window

by natigail



Series: Phan Tweet Dabbles [4]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, based on a tweet, laughing at the people you love, phil should not be spying on people outside of his window though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: Phil was just curious to what went on outside of his window and now Dan was joking about replacing him.





	

Based on the following tweet:

_**19th of February 2017** _

It’s late and Phil heard raised and aggressive voices outside of his window.

The walls of their flat weren’t exactly thick. Or thicc, as Phil joked around with a lot in videos. Funny thing was that he didn’t even bother looking the word up. He’d just asked Dan in passing and the brunet had explained it in broad terms without going into the explicit. Phil generally liked to use Dan as his glossary of new Internet slang. Dan liked to keep up with new phrases and idioms more than Phil did, actually Dan prided himself in knowing what terminology people were using.

Phil didn’t care _that_ much. Maybe he was just getting too old to be relevant like that. He should probably be worried if that was the case because his job sort of depended on “staying relevant” to a degree at least. Good thing he had Dan, so he didn’t just pass on phrases that he didn’t understand.

But the walls of their flat were thin and Phil couldn’t help but be curious about the argument that must be taking place right outside of his window. It almost had to be someone in their building and Phil caught enough fragments of conversation to make him intrigued.

It sounded like a couple and based on their pitch and a few choice words, they could be on the brink of breaking up. Phil didn’t really support snooping on someone’s private life but those two were outside and yelling about it. They would hardly to that if it were a private conversation, right?

Phil got out of his bed and walked up to the window. The phrase “Curiosity killed the cat” played in his mind briefly before he pushed the window open gently and peaked outside. He should have known that he was too uncoordinated to attempt to make a causal and undetectable peek. His limps were too long and sometimes, he was certain that his point of inner balance was shrewd.

The voices sounded louder now with the window open and they both sounded really emotional. Phil instantly felt bad for trying to spy on them and attempted to pull backwards. It was too late though. They both noticed him and looked up and out of panic, Phil retracted too fast in a desperate attempt to hide what he’d been doing.

He smacked his head on the window frame and let out a yelp as he frantically stumbled back from the window. Hearty laughter could be heard outside instead of the harsh words but Phil hardly registered it as he tried to adjust to his hurt dignity. He felt around on his head, he hadn’t really been hurt but his mentality had taken a harder hit.

“What are you doing?” Dan asked, seeming materialising at the door and threw Phil a confused glance. “Did you hit your toe or something?”

Phil shook his head violently, which wasn’t a brilliant idea just after smacking it against a window frame, and mused for Dan to be quiet. Dan was about to open his big mouth again when Phil ran up to him and firmly clasped a hand over Dan’s chapped lips.

“Shhh!” Phil hissed and backed Dan out of the room. The laughter outside had died down now but Phil was not about the let them overhear Phil attempting to explain to Dan what happened. Dan would undoubtedly start laughing loudly.

Phil was right but he’d managed to relocate Dan to a different room when the boy erupted with laughter.

“Phil, you idiot,” Dan said between huffs of laughter. “That’s what you get for creeping on the neighbours.”

“I didn’t mean to…” Phil began to argue but Dan interrupted him.

“You can take creep shots of me when I’m not looking but don’t start hanging out of windows to spy on people, mate. Our neighbours already think we’re weird enough as it is. There’s no need to give them more ammunition.”

“I was just curious,” Phil mumbled.

“And if you’d been a cat, it would have killed you. You’re lucky you didn’t somehow fall forward out of the window when they caught you. I wouldn’t put it past you with those uncoordinated limps.”

“I wouldn’t… I mean… my giant body would not fit through the window, at least not in an accidental way.”

“You think you’d fit if I shoved you out of it?” Dan asked, eyebrows quirked up in mischief.

“Don’t get any ideas, Howell,” Phil warned and stabbed his pointer finger into Dan’s chest.

“Whoa, rest easy, Lester. I’m not planning on murdering you before robot Phil arrived to act as you in videos. Him I could just programme to act as a normal privacy-respecting entity.”

“You’re the worst,” Phil grumbled and walked away.

“Stop peeking at our neighbours then,” Dan called after him and Phil heard him chuckle. “By the way, tell Twitter, they’d love that story.”

Phil groaned but Dan was right, so he pulled out his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> It literally feels like such a Phil thing to have something like this happen. I imagine that Dan would be annoying and shame him for it. 
> 
> Find more of my stories under my profile or at https://www.wattpad.com/SecretNRB & http://secretlywritingstories.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. As always, feedback is highly appreciated. Come talk to me @natigail on Tumblr or use the comment section below.


End file.
